Innocence
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: A day at the beach with his two companions. What could possibly go wrong. A lot of things. With a deadly consequence. Four/ Sarah Jane / Harry. rated T due to me being Paranoid.


**Author note: **Well hello everyone. This is my first doctor who fic and first in what I think will be known as the four hour fic. Long story short I get a break in between my lessons that lasts four hours of my day. So I may try to write some fan fiction during this time. (And no it didn't take me four hours to write this. This just killed some of that time) **Disclaimer: **It's not my show. Nothing. *SOB*

This time the TARDIS landed on the beach. A perfect beach with golden sands, crystal blue water and a cloudless sky lead a head. But what surprised them was the fact that no one was here.

"Come on doctor it'll be fun. " Sarah Jane laughed as she got out the TARDIS and ran down the beach.

"Ah smell that doctor, that's a fresh sea breeze. How much I've missed that smell." Harry reminisced. Then he took off down the beach after Sarah with a beach ball in hand. The doctor was interested. Why such a perfect beach would be abandoned. But he stopped wondering after he saw his two companions having a good time.

"No fair you two!" Sarah Jane shouted as she failed once again to catch the beach ball being thrown over her. The trio of time travellers had decided to play piggy in the middle. The problem was Harry and the doctor were significantly taller than Sarah Jane even with her heals on. Now without her heals she was even shorter. Harry and the doctor kept throwing the ball just out of Sarah Jane's reach. Even when she jumped up it still stayed just out of her reach. This had been going on for five minutes now and Sarah was getting increasingly fed up.

"You're throwing it too high for me." She argued. The doctor, feeling sorry for Sarah, threw a low shot which she caught. She grinned and swapped places with him. Sarah threw the ball to Harry and he threw them back to her. Trouble was Harry's shot flew right over Sarah's head and land in the sea. "I'll get it." Sarah laughed as she ran out into the water to get the ball back. Just as she turned around to go back to shore, a tentacle wrapped around her ankle.

Sarah screamed. Boy did she scream. The tentacle pulled her back and Sarah flew into the water before being dragged out to sea. "Sarah!" Harry shouted as he attempted to run into the water to help. But the Doctor stopped him.

"No Harry. It's too risky. Go and get some medical supplies and get ready for Sarah's return." And with that the doctor ran into the water and started to swim towards Sarah. Sarah was trying to pry the tentacle off her. But it was kind of hard when you were spluttering for breath and taking on your own weight in sea water. She kicked her leg but it didn't come off. Then she felt the tentacle pulling her down. Taking one last sea water filled breath Sarah Jane was plunged down into the murky depths below. Very quickly she lost consciousness.

The doctor dived down. Unlike Sarah his bypass repertory system meant he could survive underwater. He swam down after Sarah and the monster. He managed to grab Sarah and he knew what to do. He touched the tentacle lightly. The beast instantly released the grip on Sarah Jane and swam off. The doctor grabbed his unconscious female companion and bolted for the surface. Just wishing he'd done enough to save Sarah.

The second the Doctor hit the surface he pulled Sarah Jane up and dragged her back to shore. As soon as he was able to stand he scooped Sarah Up bridal style and carried her out of the water. Harry tried to run in and help.

"No Harry, stay away from the water!" The doctor informed him. He reached solid ground and immediately Harry started to help Sarah. She started to splutter and cough up a lot of sea water. "That's right old girl. Cough it up." Harry suggested. After more spluttering, coughing and gasping for air Sarah came round enough to ask the doctor a question.

"Doctor." She coughed up some more sea water. "What was that thing?" The doctor looked at his companion.

"They were Selkie's Sarah. They prowl out in the shadows and then when they have their prey they swim out to the deep waters, pull them under and drown them." The doctor admitted.

"So why didn't they go for you then doctor?" Harry asked.

"Selkie's are attracted to innocence. Sarah, you're a very innocent person. Me, the things I've seen. I'm not innocent. Selkie's can't stand my touch. Now, stay out of the water." The doctor warned his companions as he left towards the TARDIS to get towels for him and Sarah.

"Doctor"

"Ah hello Sarah, feeling better are we." The doctor asked. The trio of time travellers decided after it was safe for Sarah to move that they would go back to the TARDIS. They'd spent the afternoon exploring the TARDIS and the many rooms within. Sarah had found another one of the TARDIS wardrobes and had already found some stuff to wear on her next adventure. Harry had found a boat to explore. No questions were asked about how said boat got into the TARDIS but it was there. It was now a while later and Harry was cooking something for the three of them to eat. There was one suggestion from Harry once that Sarah should do the cooking because she was a girl. Let's just say Harry had one hell of a black eye for some time.

"Much better thank you." Sarah replied to the doctor.

"That's good." The doctor grinned at his Sarah Jane.

"By the way. Thank you for saving me." Sarah told the time lord.

"It was nothing Sarah. You're my best friend. I couldn't let you drown." The doctor admitted.

"But still. Thank you." Sarah Jane leaned in and gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek. "Well I'm off to help Harry. Don't think it's fair he has to do all the cooking." Sarah laughed. Leaving a very confused time lord with his hand where Sarah Jane had just kissed him behind.


End file.
